Chibi Mew Mews!
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. What Happened?

KFGirl: This is going to give you guys entertainment.. xD

Kisshu: Chibi Mew Mews? I better be in this.

KFGirl: Oh! You are... you are... (laughing strange)

Kisshu: Maybe you should save that for Koneko..?

KFGirl: You're right!! Be the disclaimer while I go off and be weird..

Kisshu: You know it.

* * *

Chibi Mew Mews!

Ichigo Momomiya and the rest of the team were just finishing up a fight.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!" (Think that's it.)

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!!" All four attacks hit the monster, when it reflected a mirror, and shot it back at the mews. Thus knocking them out, plus Kisshu...

* * *

"Nya.." Ichigo woke rubbing her eye. "What happened.." She completely opened them, seeing two pairs of gold eyes looking at her. "Kisshu!!" She backed away, bumping into Mint.

"Hey, watch it!" Mint squeaked. Ichigo giggled. "What?"

"Your voice sounds funny!" Ichigo replied.

"So does yours!" Mint pointed at her. Then looked at the rest of the mews and Kisshu, and the place surrounding them.. An ally. Ichigo freaked.

"We've shrunk!!" She screamed. Kisshu snickered. "Aah!! And our clothes!!" Ichigo wore a tank top, pink. It had a Barbie on it. And wore Barbie shorts. Mint had a little dress on, blue with frills. Zakuro, being a chibi model, had on a purple midriff and blue short. Pudding had on a monkey outfit. Lettuce had a green outfit, with little baby dolphins on it. Kisshu.. well, dressed himself in a shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. The mews laughed at his outfit, and Ichigo's as well. They said nothing.

"That attack must've shrunk us." He said. The mews laughed at him. His voice was the squeakiest! "Shut up!" He fumed.

"Let's just go home.. I mean, we need to figure out what to do." Zakuro suggested. The others agreed and walked home. Kisshu stuck by Ichigo.

"Go away!!" She said. "You don't live with me!" She said as her door opened, and her mom was there. Since Ichigo was small, her mom seemed huge!

"Ichigo! Welcome back! And I see you bought back your friend this time." Her mom exclaimed. "You finally learned your lesson and bought him back, since he does live here." Ichigo's mouth dropped. Kisshu smirked.

"Mom!" She started to protest.

"'Mom'? You always called me 'mommy'." Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"I mean.. 'Mommy'!" Ichigo closed her eyes as Kisshu snickered at her.

"Time for your naps, you two!" Mother called, leading Ichigo and Kisshu upstairs.

"Naps..? I hate naps.." Kisshu exclaimed.

"Ichigo has no problems with catnaps!" Ichigo exclaimed. Her mother lead them to a room with toddler things. Ichigo winced at the sight of the room. This wasn't HER room! Or was it?

"I'll be back up for you guys in an hour." Her mother left the room as they settled on the bed. Ichigo started dozing off when Kisshu grabbed her waist and nuzzled her back.

"Nya, Kisshu!" Ichigo tried to get away, Kisshu turned her around, and rested his head on top of her's.

"Have a nice nap, koneko.." He dozed off.

"Well, can't get out now..." Ichigo sighed, and dozed off there, Kisshu hugging her. Kisshu woke up a few minutes before the hour was up, and admired the sleeping redhead in his arms.

"Maybe when she wakes up, we can play with the dolls over there.." Kisshu stopped himself. "Gah! The toddler mind is trying to take over!" Ichigo stirred a little, then woke up yawning. Then looked up, seeing those gold eyes again. She pushed her face flushing with embarrassment.

"What's wrong, didn't you like sleeping in my arms?" Kisshu smirked.

"Kisshu, you may be small, but you're still your perverted self!" Ichigo said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Am not." Kisshu pouted and jumped off the bed.

"What now? We've got to find a way to get big again!" Ichigo paced the room, "Or way my mom thinks you live here..." She glanced at Kisshu, who seemed interested in one of the black plushie cat that resided on the floor.

"Kisshu!"

"What!" Kisshu jumped away from the abandoned toy with wide eyes.

"Pay attention! We can't be fooling around or anything!"

"But.. but.." Kisshu fell to the floor and started whimpering. There were so many opportunities to try new things he hadn't been able to do as a toddler! There was a knock on the door and in came Sakura holding towels.

"Come on you two, time for your bathes!" She smiled at Kisshu, who was smiling, then looked at Ichigo confused, as she looked horrified. "Ichigo, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy.." she caught herself to say 'mommy', and continued, "Kisshu's not bathing with me, is he.."

"Of course he is!" Kisshu smiled widened and he was grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oh. No."

"Oh. Yes!" Sakura had to pick Ichigo up and carry her to the tub, Kisshu went willingfully.

"This is strange. Usually Kish's the one struggling.." Sakura grunted as she got into the room. Kisshu's clothes were already in a pile, and he was already in the bubble filled tub. "Ichigo, stop squirming! If you don't take your baths, I'm not taking you to Chibi Mew Amusement Park!" Somehow, Ichigo whimpered and stopped squirming. Why..?

"Mommy, I can take them off my self.." Ichigo said sweetly.

"Yeah! Mommy, we can take care of our bath." Kisshu batted his eyes. Sakura chuckled and left with an 'I guess you can.. Let me know if you need anything.'.

"Nani?!" Ichigo gasped as the door closed, and she stared her famous glare at Kisshu, who was gleefully popping bubbles.

"C'mon, Koneko! Get in the bath, or we're not going to the Chibi Park!"

"We don't even know what that is.." Ichigo sighed, and remained standing there fully clothed.

"Everything ok in there?" Sakura called in, "Do you need help with your clothes?" The door opened a crack and Ichigo gasped, and braced herself on it.

"Everything's fine! Now let me take a bath, mommy!" The door closed and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Guh!!" She motioned to Kisshu to turn around, he did so, and she practically threw off her clothes, then jumped in the tub.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard.." Kisshu swim closer to her and smirked. She turned to him with a death glare.

"You're dead to me."

* * *

Ichigo: You're terrible... T.T

KFGirl: Thank you:3

Kisshu: I loved it!! Er.. she's not going to kill me, is she..?

Ichigo: Nope! I'm going to kill KFGirl, THEN you!

Kisshu: Good luck with that, she's already running.

KFGirl: Gimme reviews!! (pointing to the litte button everyone loves)

Ichigo: GET BACK HERE WOMAN!!!!!!!!!


	2. Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro

KFGirl: Here's the boring chapter. But you'll find out where the other 4 mews ended up. R&R! I love all meh reveiwers. x3

* * *

Chibi Mew Mews!

Chapter 2

Mint got up to her mansion with Zakuro along, they both arrived at a huge gate. Mint's eyes widened and Zakuro gave her a strange look.

"What? You've never seen your gate before?"

"I have," Mint crossed her arms, "but it seems bigger now that I'm smaller!"

"Mint!" A voice called out Mint's name, she looked ahead to see her brother, who looked to be the same size he was before all that happened. "Zakuro!" Seiji came to the gate and opened it, looking relieved. "You girls know better than to leave without your bodyguards!" He scolded. Mint's face flushed with embarrassment, Zakuro sighed.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to eh..." Zakuro's voice faded, Mint took over.

"We just wanted to go to the park!" Seiji raised his eyebrow.

"You're going there later today.. With Ichigo and your other friends. Remember?"

"Oh.. oh yeah." Zakuro forced a small grin before being led inside the house with Seiji and Mint. Mint gave Zakuro a confused look before heading through the door.

* * *

"Well, here's my house, na no da!" Very small Pudding chirped, and reached up for the doorknob, but found that she wasn't tall enough. Instead, she knocked on the door. The door opened, but it wasn't who she expected. It was an elderly man, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He knelt down to her level.

"Who are you? Isn't this my house?" Pudding tilted her head. The man chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but no, this is my house."

"What? But.. but.."

"Did you get lost?" He looked confused as well as Pudding.

"...This is my house!!" She started bawling loudly, the man quickly took her inside to use the phone.

"Just stay here miss, I'll call the police and ask for information." The man set her on a chair and left the room. Pudding sniffled and wiped her tears, then finally took a good look. That man was right! This didn't even look like her house! Everything was completely different! Like a retired dojo master's home! A sudden thought struck her.

"What if my brothers and sisters weren't born.. What about my parents.." Her eyes widened in fear. The man came back with his hands in his sleeves.

"I see your name's Pudding Fong, am I correct?" Pudding nodded. "Your mom's on her way to pick you up."

"Oh.. thank kamisama.." Pudding sighed of relief.

"Meanwhile, would you like cookies and milk while waiting?" She eagerly nodded.

* * *

"Well.. here's my place." Lettuce whispered and went to turn the doorknob. Though it turned itself, and Lettuce's mom came out.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're home! Come on Lettuce," her mom grabbed Lettuce's arm and became walking in another direction, "we've got to pick up your sister! Luckily a kind elderly man found her."

"Sister? I have a sister?" Lettuce questioned. Her mom stopped and casted a confused look at her.

"Yes, you do. Pudding. Remember?" Lettuce blushed.

"I know, mom! Just kidding." She laughed nervously. Her mom gave a small smile, and continued walking.

"Pudding," the man led Pudding to his door, and there stood Lettuce and her mom, "here you go, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you so much! I was worried about her!" Lettuce's mom embraced Pudding.

"Yeah. She came to me saying this was her place." He scratched his head nervously.

"Well.. it was.. Before her parents' accident. But enough about that, we've better get home before supper's cold!" She chirped and led the two girls out.

"Take care!" He called out.

"Lettuce, we're sisters!" Pudding raised and eyebrow at her 'sister'.

"So it seems. This is messed up.." Lettuce sat down on her bed in their bedroom.

"Well, according to 'mom', we're going to some park with the 4 others today." The chibi monkey girl informed.

"Good. Then, let's get ready." Lettuce smiled.

* * *

KFGirl: Ok! I'll mention what happened to Pudding's parents in the next chapter. BUT, gotta press the button down below. You know you love it. :O


	3. Chibi Mew Amusement Park

KFGirl: Here's the more exciting chapter! I hope. I'm tired. JUST R&R. Pudding's history for her parents is included if you ever wondered about it.

* * *

Chibi Mew Mews

Chapter 3

Kish and Ichigo finally got dressed, after an hour of yelling and driving each other crazy. The bathroom walls were covered with water drops and there were bubbles splattered everywhere.

"Well!" Sakura sighed of relief, "Glad that's over." She looked at the two kids; Ichigo was dressed in pink overalls with a strawberry on the front, with a white shirt of the bottom. Kish wore blue jean shorts and a green shirt. "You two ready to go to the park and meet your friends?" Their eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it time to meet our friends yet?" Mint asked her brother, Seiji, while holding his hand.

"About. Wait for Zakuro." He replied with a smile. After 5 minutes passed, Zakuro came out of the bathroom wearing blue jean shorts and a white tank top, then a pair of sunglasses rested on her nose, and to complete the outfit, tan sandals. While Mint wore a blue tee shirt with a small bird on it, and blue jean shorts. Then another pair of tan sandals.

"All set?" Seiji asked.

"Yep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Pudding called out; "we're ready to go! Come ON Lettuce!" The small girl pulled Lettuce out of the bedroom to reveal a green schoolgirl outfit. Pudding's outfit was a yellow tank top with a sun on it, and tan shorts.

"I'm coming! Oh dear, where'd I put my purse.." Their mother came down the stairs. Lettuce pointed to near the door, which was where the purse resided. "Thank you, hon." They smiled. Pudding jumped up and down at the door impatiently.

"Come ON!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 6 chibis finally arrived at Tokyo's Chibi Mew Amusement Park, and were huddled under a tree, while the mothers sat at a table talking.

"Anybody figure out what's wrong yet?" Ichigo spoke up.

"Not really." Lettuce sighed, and adjusted her glasses. "Though it seems that for the others around us, this is normal."

"No kidding. Ichigo's mom made Koneko and I bathe together!" The mews, beside Ichigo, turned to stare at him, "I'm not complaining." He grinned.

"Pervert!" Mint scowled, and crossed her arms.

"Another thing is, can we transform here, if there's even any trouble?" Zakuro's question was pretty good, though no one had an answer.

"Who knows.." Pudding jumped up and pointed to a mini roller coaster. "Let's just have some fun. Last one there's a rotten egg!" She took off, laughing wildly.

"Hey!! WAIT UP!" Ichigo yelped, as she was the last one to finally arrive.

"For having powers of a cat, you're pretty slow." Kish teased.

"Shut up." She muttered. Kish and Ichigo got the front seat; Mint and Zakuro the second, then Lettuce sat with Pudding in the last seat. The ride started and Pudding shouted. Zakuro groaned, this was the kind of rides that toddlers go on. It doesn't go very high, and goes around in a very small circle. But she surprised herself when they finally got off.

"I want to ride again!!" She grinned, and leapt up.

"Zakuro? You too?" Pudding grinned wildly.

"Maybe later. There's more rides!" Mint pointed in another direction, which had a Merry-Go-Round.

"I got dibs on the cat!!" Ichigo yelled.

"I got dibs on the bird!"

"I got dibs on the wolf."

"I got dibs on the monkey!!!!!!!"

"I'll take the dolphin."

"And I'll take whichever is by the cat!" Kish grinned as he climbed on a mouse that stood next to the cat Ichigo got on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, while the kids were riding, the mothers gathered.

"Mimi, can you tell me about Pudding? About her parents?" Sakura asked Lettuce's mom while stirring her tea. Mimi nodded.

"Well. It started out as a normal day like any other. Those 6 beautiful kids were playing tag at another park. I was on a bench with Pudding's mom, Hechi, reading my magazine." Mimi fiddled with her drink before continuing. "When all the sudden there was an earthquake. I dropped the magazine and Hechi and I ran to our kids to save them. They were saved all right, but with all the crackings and rumblings, trees fell down on innocent people. Unfortunately, Hechi was one of them. After that was a blinding light for just a few seconds, then everything just stopped. I made sure the kids were alright before going to find her. Well, like I said, she was found crushed under a tree. Terrible too, seeing she was pregnant.. So I decided to adopt Pudding, since she and Lettuce were like sisters anyhow. But to this day, Pudding doesn't even remember how it happened. And neither does Lettuce. Her dad died in a plane crash on his way to China. And that's about it.." Mimi said, tears threatened to spill, but she fought them.

"Oh! That really is terrible..!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what they're talking about over there." Ichigo thought out loud, before being tackled by Kish. "Hey!"

"R-run!!" He yelped and grabbed her hand. Ichigo saw that there was an unidentified monster wreaking havoc on the park!

"I have to help!! Even in chibi form, I might still be able to transform!" Kish nodded, and let go. She and the other 4 mews ran behind a building and drew out their pendants.

"I don't remember putting this here.." They all said in unison.

"No time to waste! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorpho-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorpho-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorpho-SIS!" They all got engulfed in their light, and soon reappeared in their mew forms. Ichigo stepped out from behind the building, and glared at the monster.

"For interrupting a nice day at the park, Tokyo Mew Mew will save the day, nya!" She struck a pose, as well as the others did. The monster roared and threw items at them. "Watch out!!" A Mew Ichigo stuffed toy landed in front of them.

"Huh?!"

"Awwe, sweet!" Kish grinned and grabbed it, then ran back off.

"Baka!" Ichigo snarled, then took out her weapon. "Ribbon! Strawberry! Chec-!" She suddenly got knocked aside by a bigger stuffed toy that was Mew Pudding. "..."

"Ah ha! Cool!" Pudding gave a thumbs up.

"Ribbon! Zakuro! Spear!" Zakuro shot at the monster, "Quick! While it's distracted!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Mint Arrow!"

"Ribbon! Strawberry! Check!!" Ichigo shot at last, and the monster disappeared. Once the crowd seemingly settled down, a child called out, 'Look! Chibi Mew Mew!' Suddenly, a huge crowd surrounded the 5 mews.

"...What.."

"Oh my gosh!! It's really them! They're so cute!!" A mother exclaimed. Soon that started an uproar, which gave the mews a harder time escaping the crowd. Finally, they squeezed through without notice. They gathered behind the building, and detransformed.

"Hey! Where'd they go.." The crowd wondered, but broke up and continued with the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy!" Ichigo ran into her mother's arms.

"Ichigo! Oh, honey! Where were you!" Sakura cried of relief.

"We hid in the bathroom!" Lettuce answered as her own mom embraced her.

"It was scary!" Pudding gasped. Zakuro and Mint stood there like nothing happened.

"We'd better get home. It'll be dinner time soon." Mimi smiled. They all bid their good nights and headed off to their homes. Seiji came by just in time to get Zakuro and Mint home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kish and Ichigo laid on her bed, all exhausted from their big day.

"I can't believe it!" Ichigo grinned and hugged her pillow. "Chibi Mew Amusement Park is us mews! Chibi Mew Mew!"

"I know.." Kish hugged the Ichigo plushie that he picked up earlier from the park. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"...You're obsessed!"

"So what?" Kish yawned and laid back down. "I'm tired. Go to sleep."

"Fine. I will." Ichigo stuck her tongue out, and laid back down as well. Soon, the two were fast asleep.

* * *

KFGirl: Well? How was it? I want more reviews! More reviews, more chapters. Got it? Ok. P Now.. press the button.. come on! Come on!! 


	4. LYK OMG PRESCHOOL

KFGirl: Ok, before we get started.. I wanna do something. P

Rae-Anime-Neko:You've posted on all ofmy chapters! I'm so happy. :O  
digiwildfire:Yes, you may have one! hands over a Chibi Kish Plushie I've got plenty more. :D  
Moonlight-Angel-101:SO glad you love my story!

KFGirl: ...I gotta plan out the review thing better. Ah well. R&R.

* * *

Chibi Mew Mews

Chapter 4

"Ichigo, Kish, Wake up! Time for school!" Sakura called from downstairs, waking the two sleeping children.

"What? Even as toddlers, we still have school!" Ichigo complained and yawned. Kish blinked at her confusion. "What?"

"What's school?"

"Oh.. yeah.. You never really went to school. Except for when you follow me there." She sweat-dropped. "You go there, and learn, all day. But since we're toddlers, we must be going to Preschool. It's practically your favorite school. You'll see!" Smiled the cat girl as she leapt off the bed, he followed after. 5 minutes later Ichigo and Kish came downstairs, she wore her mini school outfit, (like in Petite Mew Mew,) and Kish wore the mini school outfit that was for boys.

"Ah," Sakura sighed, "you always look s cute like that!" She exclaimed as the two took their seats at the table. "I made you some pan-.. I see you found them." The mom chuckled as Ichigo and Kish were digging in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Kish were in Chibi Tokyo Preschool.

"So this is preschool," Kish's small eyes widened, "it's HUGE!"

"Yeah, but once you're the size we originally were, it isn't." Mint pointed out, "and x-nay on the big words! Some we're not even supposed to know!"

"She's right, because if they found out, we'll be forced to be examined, and take tests." Lettuce agreed, but got an up-side whack on her head by Pudding.

"You used a big word. Shh! Teacher's coming!" She was right, for the teacher knelt down to Pudding.

"Miss Pudding, did I just see you hit your sister?"

"Uhm..."

"A minute in the corner. You must be nice." (Her name's Mrs. Haruna.) Mrs. Haruna led the small quivering child to a corner with a stool, and Pudding sat down.

"Poor Pudding," Kish gave a frown, and sat down in a chair by Ichigo. The rest gathered at another table that had their names in it. Pudding's time-out was done, and she sat by Ichigo.

"It was only a 'playful' whack." She muttered. Ichigo gave a look of sympathy. Meanwhile, while Mrs. Haruna was writing the alphabet on the board, Lettuce was thinking hard. In a few minutes, she figured something out, and was bent on telling the rest at recess.

"Zakuro," Mrs. Haruna spoke up, Zakuro looked up from her drawing, "could you be the one to pass out the milk and cookies?" She nodded. "Ok, remember, one milk and cookie for each one." Zakuro got up, but Lettuce whispered something to her, then walked on. As Zakuro passed Ichigo's table, she whispered to them.

"Lettuce says to meet at recess." Ichigo, Kish, and Pudding nodded, and took their snacks.

"Koneko, are you going to eat you cookie?" Kish asked, already finished eating his. Ichigo grabbed her cookie possessively.

"No! Mine, nya!"

"Awwe." Kish pouted, and drank his milk. 15 minutes later, everyone (The mews and Kish of course.) was out by the big tree at recess.

"So, Lettuce, what'd you find out?" Ichigo sat down on the grass.

"I figured that we could be in another dimension." She explained.

"Nani?!"

"Hold on! I'm not for sure!!" Lettuce turned to Kish, "What kind of mirror did you use?"

"Well, that one was a regular one." Kish replied, and tilted his head.

"So it could've been all our attacks that we used.."

"Lettuce, can we just have fun while we're here though? We can figure this out later." Pudding jumped up, "After all, you're only a toddler twice, according to us."

"Yeah!" Ichigo leapt up, and poked Kish. "Tag, you're it." Kish blinked, and started whimpering.

"What'd you do? Did you just give me a disease?" The rest of the mews laughed.

"No, silly," Mint giggled, "it's a game! You tag someone, by poking them, and they're it. Then they have to try and get another person to be it. Go ahead and tag me. I'll show you." She held out her hand, and Kish quickly poked it. "Alright!" Mint grinned evilly. Pudding screamed and started running, as well as the rest. Ichigo grabbed Kish and started running.

"You'll be it if you don't stick with me." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey...! Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not really. Nya!! Run!!" She yelped and darted off, Mint was coming at them. Before Kish could react, Mint poked him, and ran off.

"Well. I'm it." His eyes landed on Ichigo, and he grinned evilly. She blushed and took off running. "Get back here!" He took off running after.

Later after 15 minutes, the teacher called them in for their naps. Kish took his spot by Ichigo and snuggled into his blanket. She sighed and rolled her eyes, then dozed off. After naptime was over, Mrs. Haruna talked about numbers and shapes for a while, then it was time to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Kish sat on the bed, about ready to sleep. Kish spoke into the darkness.

"You human toddlers have it easy."

"Huh?" Ichigo turned on her side to face him.

"On my planet, we had to sit in the cold dark, with hardly any food and water. And we were taught much more than what today did." He sighed.

"So, then, you like it now?"

"Yeah! If that's what happens here, I want to stay here forever." Kish grinned, "Plus, i get to sleep with you." Ichigo punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Like I said; You may be young, but you're still your perverted self."

"Pssh." Kish scoffed, as if to be insulted.

"Good night, Kish." Ichigo muttered, and buried her face into his chest, Kish wrapped his arms around her, and dozed off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

KFGirl: The reason Kish didn't fly or TP to tag Ichigo is because he's a child. And I don't think they could use those powers yet. If so, well not in this story they can!! x.x

It seems longer than I thought it'd be. x.x...

I'm having writers block. And I hate SO much!!! Guys, gimmie some ideas please:D I'll give you TMM Plushies. :o


End file.
